mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 312: Face 2 Face: Live from Drowzee City
"Face 2 Face: Live from Drowzee City" was originally released on July 18, 2016. Description Here's our live show from the Wilbur Theater in beautiful Boston, MA! We talk a lot about Pokemon Go in this episode, which is only appropriate, because one out of the three of us was also playing Pokemon Go basically the whole time we were on stage. Outline 06:06 - My mom is completely obsessed with the musician Sting. Whenever he's going on tour, she buys tickets to his shows multiple times to get better seats, and in just every day conversation she will insert comments such as, "You know, Stink also does such and such." She managed to find him on a street corner of New York just based on her knowledge of where he lives and also his activity on social media. The question is, should I do something about this? -- Tom from unintelligible 10:00 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Did Guy Fieri ever eat a meal in a Diner, Drive In or Dive that he didn't think was totally awesome? I've been to a few of the restaurants they've been on his show, had the same meals he had on TV. I must tell, most of them really sucked by a wide margin. I know... TV requires him to be super excited with every bite but come on man! Guy really must be a huge tool bag. Too go into Diner AfterDiner and watch these people cook crap food day after day and then shovel that crap into your hole and act like it's the best thing he ever ate... that takes a certain kind of tool bag. I don't care how much they pay him, their isn't enough money to make me become a totally different person for a living. 13:36 - MUNCH SQUAD - Domino's Burger Pizza 18:38 - One of my friends believes in mermaids. At first I thought it was some sort of inside joke I wasn't getting, and didn't pay much attention to it, but then she almost broke up with her boyfriend when he tried to explain to her that they are fictional. She constantly points to the fake Discovery Channel documentary as proof of their existence. In college she took marine biology courses, and is even trying to get a job in an aquarium with the hopes of someday learning enough to go out and find the mermaids herself. She has been venting about it to me lately and I have no idea what to do. Should I let her have her delusions, or try to burst her bubble? -- Miffed With Mermaids 23:29 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Ahmad, who asks: Don't you wish that Donkey's only existed in legends? Instead of wishing mythical creatures to be real. Why not exile trouble making creatures into legends. Like boneheaded donkeys wearing dress of humans. 26:35 - Dear brothers, I have moved in with my girlfriend and her family, and overall things have been good. I get along with her whole family, but there is one issue: after years of living with roommates and buying individual food, I'm very defensive over my food. I know it's a shared household and I do eat some of their food, but I can't help but be a little irked when the lunch meats that I bought Tuesday are gone by Thursday. How can I become less of a food hoarder with my new family? -- Caroline 30:06 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Joey, who asks: What extreme unreasonable things would you do just for one slice of piping hot chicago style pizza? 32:25 - Haunted Doll Watch 34:13 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by MeUndies. Advertisement for Getting Curious. 45:00 - From The Audience - My friend just said she's pregnant, and if it's a girl she wants to name her Winslow-Stephanie. Either A) how do I help this future small person, or B) when is a good age to tell them to pack up and move away? -- Sandra 48:39 - From The Audience - I just got married yesterday. All three of you are very happily married (congratulations), and I wanted to know did you have any advice for newly weds. Like, when you guys made that transition from partners to married couple, did anything change? -- Connor 51:55 - From The Audience - You all have inspired me to start my own hobby business called 'hauntedcomputers.com', and I have a lot of friends that have expressed interest in helping me with this project. How do I evaluate their haunted computer skills? How do I know who is going to help me in evaluating haunted computers? -- John Paul from Nashville 55:57 - From The Audience - I have an extremely cute dog that lives with my parents (he's our family dog), and whenever me and my sister go home to visit our parents, she hogs the dog. She does not let me cuddle with him, she calls him over whenever I'm playing with him, she locks her door at night whenever he's sleeping on her bed. What I want to know is - we're grown-ass adults, how do we share the dog? -- Honney 59:18 - From The Audience - Two thirds of you move a lot, and I was wondering - how are you guys cool when you move? I've moved eight times in the last eight years. How do you make friends? -- Tiffany 64:00 - From The Audience - I'm curious if you have any advice for wedding planning? Because it's a daunting task. -- Brittany aka Slick Tracy 68:05 - Housekeeping 70:20 - FY - Sent in by Dana Scarborough, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: What does David Spade mean to you? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Face 2 Face Category:Munch Squad